


Sweetest Devotion

by ItspronouncedJulia



Series: The Sun, the Sea [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: “Zuko didn’t catch you by surprise did he, you were putting on for your daughters just like he was.”





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this hoping that it'll help me get in the swing of the things. I hope you enjoy!

“Burns are a little bit harder to heal than normal cuts.” Katara explained as she applied the cool water to Azula’s burn. Both Kya and Kanna watched as Katara swirled the glowing water along the injury. “Luckily for mommy she came in right after she got the burn so we have a better chance of fully healing it, oppose to if she came in after it scarred.”

Azula let out a sigh of relief as the pain in her side slowly began to subside. She had been sparring with Zuko and while it had started as a friendly match towards the end it had turned a little too serious. Zuko had wanted to show off for his daughter and in the process Azula had gotten a nasty burn on her side.

“I’m not as young as I use to be.” Azula let out another sigh as she spoke enjoying the feeling of the water on her skin. “That’s the only reason your uncle was able to catch me off guard.” Katara chuckled at Azula’s statement.

“Azula you're only thirty five.” She pointed out. “Don’t act like you're some kind of old biddy.” Kya and Kanna giggled and took their eyes off the glowing water for a moment to look up at Katara.

“You only say that because if I’m some kind of old biddy than you're some kind of _ancient_ old biddy.” Azula said causing the girls to laugh harder. Katara fought a smile and pretended to be serious as she spoke.

“You realize we’re the same age.” Katara said. “If I’m ancient so are you.”

“I’m younger by six months.”

“Oh because that makes such a big difference.” Katara said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. She knew the girls enjoyed their playful banter and it was fun to put on for them. “Although I do kind of think you're full of it.”

“You’ve always thought I was full of it.” Azula said with a small smile. “Since the moment you first laid eyes on me which also happened to be the moment you fell for me.”

“You mean when I first saw you in in Omashu?” Katara laughed. “I didn’t fall in love with you then.”

“Who said anything about love?”

“What else would it be?” Kanna asked with wide innocent eyes. She looked up at Katara whose smile had dropped while her face flushed terribily. It didn’t help that she had her six year old looking at her waiting for an answer.

“I’ll tell you when you're older.” Katara quickly as Azula began to chuckle.

“That means it’s something about sex.” Kya said puffing out her chest as if she knew all about it. She had such an uncanny likeness to Azula in that moment that Katara found herself speechless.

“And what do you know about sex?” Azula asked well Katara stood there stunned.

“I know stuff.” Kya said her bravado quickly turning into defensiveness. “I’m not a little kid like Kanna.”

“You're not a little kid?” Katara asked her ten year old who nodded very confidently. “And you know stuff about sex?”

“Yes. I. Do.”

“Liar.” Kanna giggled. “You're only pretending to seem older!”

“Shut up Kanna!”

“That wasn’t a no!” Kanna laughed causing Kya to scowl. Katara noted she still wasn't denying what Kanna had said.

“Don’t tell your sister to shut up.” Azula said a little more seriously. “Now am I all healed up or have you all been bickering while your favorite patient suffers?”

“You can’t have been suffering that much.” Kya mumbled. 

“To answer your question we’re almost done.” Katara said bending the water back into her water skin. “We just have to put some ointment on your burn and then a bandage, Kanna can you get me the ointment while Kya gets the bandage?”

“Yes mama!” Kanna said happily while she and her sister went to fetch what their mother needed. Once they came back Katara taught them how to apply both materials.

“And because your mother has blessed us with her patience we can do this.” Katara said leaning down and giving the bandage a soft kiss. Both girls giggled and lent down kissing the bandage causing Azula to smile.

“Just remember children only do that last part with family members.” Azula advised as she sat up. “Kissing a strangers wounds might give off the wrong impression.”

 

“The next time you're doing that.” Katara said walking into the bedroom she and Azula shared. It was nice to see that while she had been having one of the most awkward conversations of her life Azula had been propped up comfortably reading a book about whales.

“I take it Kya knows all about sex now.” Azula said closing her book and placing it down. “You know I was thinking about it and technically I opened up the dialogue to that conversation so I probably should have been the one to talk to her about it. Oh well.”

“Oh well?”

“Oh well.”

“Just for that you get to have that conversation not just with Kanna.” Katara reached forward as she spoke and gently grabbed Azula’s hand before placing it against her still flat stomach. “But you can have it with this one as well.”

“What if I have the conversation with Kanna and then we give this new one the talk together?” Azula suggested but even before she could finish her sentence Katara was shaking her head. “No?”

“I don’t think so.” Katara said moving towards the bathroom. While she got ready for bed Azula picked her book back up and continued to read. When Katara came back she had a small smile on her face.

“You know I never got a chance to finish my thoughts when we were in the clinic.” She said as she began to change. “I have a feeling that you were completely full of it this afternoon.” Azula smirked but didn’t look up from her book.

“I do remember you mentioning that.” She said. “But if I’m being honest I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“In the words of little Kanna: Liar.” Both Azula and Katara broke out into laughter at Katara’s words. “Zuko didn’t catch you by surprise did he, you were putting on for your daughters just like he was.”

“And how is me getting burned putting on for them?” Azula demanded.

“You knew I was bringing them to the clinic with me today.” Katara explained. “I think you wanted to be their star patient.”

“I refuse to confirm or deny that.”

“So yes.” Katara confirmed for herself as she climbed into bed. “You don’t have to say anything I know the answer.”

“You always do my dear.” Katara chuckled and lent forward to give the firebender a kiss on the cheek.

“I do have one more question for you.”

“Hm?”

“Why are you reading a book on whales?” Azula glanced over at Katara who genuinely looked curious.

“Oh wait I didn’t tell you?”

“What that you plan to start studying whales?” Katara laughed.

“Not me, the other day Kanna begged Zuko to buy her this book on whales because she liked the cover of it.” Azula said. “This morning she gave it to me to read over so I can prepare myself for when I start reading it to her before bedtime.”

“Why would you need to prepare yourself?”

“So I can properly entertain her well I read.” Azula explained. “Although I will say I don’t think she has any idea what kind of book she got Zuko to buy her.”

“What do you mean?” Katara asked.

“Well it’s more like an encyclopedia book on whales, I think she might believe this is more like a storybook.” Azula sighed. “She’s stubborn though so she’ll still want me to read it to her regardless.”

“And you're going to make sure you're all ready.” Azula nodded. Smiling Katara lent up and began to kiss her cheek again. “That’s so adorable.” She said between kisses.

“I am very endearing.” Azula agreed as Katara began to kiss her neck. “Some say charming, cute, lovable, and even enchanting on a good night.” Azula’s blustering tone began to waver as Katara slipped her hand into her robe.

“You know I still-”

“Azula maybe you should stop talking.” Katara suggested. “If that’s possible.” Azula nodded and decided not to miss out on this good opportunity to shut up.


End file.
